Sapphire Field
The Sapphire Field is a pinball table in . Its counterpart is the Ruby Field. Field Features Catch 'Em Mode Catch 'Em Mode can be activated by sending the ball through the right loop twice, though some Pokémon only appear when all three Catch 'Em arrows are lit. The mode starts by sending the ball into 's mouth. Egg Mode Sending the ball through the Egg Stand turns on one of the lights. This only works by sending the ball up the lower Egg Loop and not through launching the ball. Once all four lights are lit, the Egg will hatch the next time the ball is sent through the Egg stand. Afterwards, sending the ball through the Egg stand once more makes a new Egg appear and the process starts over. Pokémon Mart/EVO Mode The Sapphire Field shop can be found between and to the left of the field. Initially, the two electric Pokémon produce a current that creates a barrier in front of the entrance. Hitting both buttons in front of them will stop this and allow access. The barrier returns after leaving the shop or finishing another mode. Sending the ball through the left loop three times will replace the shop with the activation of EVO Mode. The electric barrier will disappear automatically for this mode. will always evolve into on this field. Once and are both in the Pokédex, the player can choose which way to evolve . Travel Mode Hitting the Seedot switch on the left of the field will make a appear. Travel Mode starts as soon as three Seedot are on the field. Bonus Fields The first Bonus Field focuses on and . The next is a battle against . After Kyogre has been beaten twice, the next bonus field will be against and it will then be added to the circuit of Bonus Fields. The Bonus Field can be reached through the help of . Unique features Hitting the Zigzagoon switch on the right of the field will change the stance of . When it is positioned to pounce, it will automatically stop the slots on pressing the A button. This allows much greater control over the prize. Hitting the Pelipper switch in front of Pelipper will make it face upward for a short time. If the ball is sent through the coin loop during this time, it will swallow the ball and fly away. Pelipper will then drop the ball over the bumpers or transport the player to the Sealeo Bonus Field. Areas This is a listing of the areas on the Sapphire Field and the Pokémon that appear there. They are listed in the in-game order: Forest * * * * * * * * Tropius is not found on the Ruby Field. Lake * * * * * * * * The lake can not be reached on the Ruby Field. Plains * * * * * * * * * * * Volbeat and Seviper are not found on the Ruby Field. Wilderness * * * * * * * The wilderness can not be reached on the Ruby Field. Ocean * * * * * * * * Anorith and Clamperl are not found on the Ruby Field. Cave * * * * * * * * * Lunatone and Sableye are not found on the Ruby Field. Ruins * * * * Other Pokémon The following Pokémon can be found in any area, though there is less than a 1% chance of seeing it: * The following Pokémon can only be obtained by beating their mini-games: * (Second time) * (Second time) * (Available in the slot machine only when at the Ruins) Category:Pokémon Pinball